


The Trial of Flesh - Part 1

by DarthJarJar



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cloaca, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6843490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthJarJar/pseuds/DarthJarJar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn decides that it is time for his Padawan's Trial of Flesh, and takes him deep below the surface of Coruscant and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trial of Flesh - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is written ironically. Please, oh dear God, *ironically*. I'm despicable, and so is the person who coerced me into writing this.

The twin suns of ancient Coruscant were setting. Buildings shimmered gold on one side, and cast deep shadows on the other. This was a luxury only the surface knew – the suns did not matter in level 2685. There the shadows were cast by cantina lights and streetlamps. Indeed, this part of the undercity was colourful, yet it was grim and dark. This is where Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi found themselves – hooded, and walking slowly through the crowd.  
“Master,” Obi-Wan began, “you haven’t yet told me why we’re here.”  
“Patience, Obi-Wan. You will know soon enough.”  
Master and Padawan made their way down the long street, rounding corners here, and crossing alleys there. Finally Qui-Gon halted, gesturing for Obi-Wan to do the same.  
“You are soon to be a Jedi Knight, my young Padawan. I can sense that you have grown very strong in the Force.”  
“Master, I—“  
“Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said in a stern tone, “Obi-Wan,” his voiced softened, “in order to become a Knight of the order you must pass the trials. These are often presented by the Living Force at the correct moment, and others have their times chosen by the master and the council.”  
“Is this a trial, master?”  
“Yes, my young learner, it is. You have done well and passed the Trial of Skill during our last mission to Manaan, and the Trial of Spirit is yet to come. However, I believe that you are ready for another.”  
“And the council?”  
“The council does not know you like I do.” Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, gripping him warmly. He smiled at his Padawan, who smiled back in turn.  
“Come.” said Qui-Gon, and he lead Obi-Wan into the shadow of a doorway. “It is time for your Trial of Flesh.”  
Obi-Wan grew slightly pale; he had heard that the Trial of Flesh was a painful experience, involving torture aimed at testing the Jedi’s control, will, and strength within the Force.  
“I can feel your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Still them, you have nothing to fear.”  
“Yes, Master.” Obi-Wan resigned.  
Qui-Gon entered a code in the door’s panel, and they made their way into the small room on the other side. It was dark and musty, with only a bed, chair, and table resting inside. Obi-Wan’s nerves took hold of him again. The rumours of pain, of torment. What was Qui-Gon going to do to him? These thoughts, though unpleasant, stirred something else within the young Jedi. Despite all his training, despite his control and meditation, Obi-Wan felt his cock harden.  
“You will learn soon enough.” said Qui-Gon as he locked the door behind them and turned on a dim light.  
Obi-Wan stood as rigid as his throbbing member, blushing fiercely. Qui-Gon turned to face him, looking him squarely in the eyes.  
“Now, my young Padawan. You will obey every order I give you without question. If I tell you to do something, then you will do it. Do you understand?”  
Obi-Wan hesitated. “Yes, Master.” he said faintly.  
Qui-Gon crossed his arms. “Disrobe.”  
“Master?” Obi-Wan croaked.  
“Obi-Wan, disrobe.” Qui-Gon said using his stern voice again.  
Obi-Wan’s mind was so full of questions, fears, and thoughts of his master that it was just as well blank – meditation was unnecessary. Slowly he removed his robe, then his tunic, then his boots, until he stood in only his rough spun trousers; the bulge of his erection clearly visible.  
Qui-Gon gestured to his pants with his hand, imparting to his Padawan what he desired he do. Obi-Wan obeyed and lowered his pants and underwear. His dick sprung out at Qui-Gon, quivering as Obi-Wan shivered.  
“Alright.” Qui-Gon said, not acknowledging his apprentice’s situation. He unceremoniously removed his robe and folded it onto the table. Without a word he walked towards Obi-Wan, and without any warning he took hold of the Padawan’s penis.  
“Ma—”  
“Be silent, Obi-Wan.”  
Qui-Gon examined Obi-Wan’s cock, taking it in hand this way and then that; a thoughtful expression on his face. He drew back Obi-Wan’s foreskin and pressed his thumb to his pink tip. Obi-Wan flinched but steadied himself as not to disobey his master’s commands.  
Through the Force Qui-Gon sent a flow of energy up and down Obi-Wan’s shaft. The Padawan gasped. It was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was like a cold fire blazing and being extinguished in a cyclical succession. It was like every spout of water in the Room of a Thousand Fountains was coursing within his bulging veins. It was the Living Force, which Qui-Gon had always taught him to be mindful of, making his phallus experience enlightenment.  
“Good, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon said, beginning to stroke his Padawan’s cock with his hand, “You are mindful of the Living Force. You can feel it within you.”  
“Yes... Yes, Master.”  
Obi-Wan now felt something he had not felt before. The Force was now playing deeper inside him. He did not know what it was, but it was more bliss than what he had felt just previously.  
“That’s your prostate, Obi-Wan.” Qui-Gon answered his question. “By stimulating your Prostate I will make it difficult for you to resist. A Jedi must learn control. That is your lesson.”  
“Ye—” Obi-Wan could hardly get the words out. He stumbled back onto the bed.  
Qui-Gon did not seem to care. He went on his knees and brusquely put his lips around his Padawan’s throbbing dick. Wasting no time on gentle fellatio, he sucked on Obi-Wan, moving his head up and down, thrusting the young one’s penis deeper and deeper into his throat until it hit his velum. Obi-Wan could only moan and grasp the thin sheet. The Force was still inside him as he was in his master’s mouth.  
As abruptly as he began, Qui-Gon ceased. He stood up and began to disrobe himself until he was entirely naked.  
“Turn around, Obi-Wan. Get on your hands and knees.” he ordered.  
Without a word Obi-Wan did as he was told.  
“What do you say, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon barked, giving his Padawan’s bare ass a firm slap.  
“Yes, Master!” Obi-Wan yelped.  
Obi-Wan did not have time to catch his breath. Pain spread from his anus into his mind as Qui-Gon’s massive member was thrust inside him. To and fro his master and the immense tides of the Force moved within him. The head of Qui-Gon’s penis joined the Living Force in massaging Obi-Wan’s prostate. Both master and apprentice were connected in the Force and in the flesh.  
“Oh, Master! Ah!” Obi-Wan moaned and near-collapsed, shooting his load onto the bed.  
Immediately Qui-Gon stopped, sighing in disappointment and removing himself from his Padawan.  
“Control, Obi-Wan. Control. It is essential that your mind dominates your body.”  
“I’m sorry, Master. I failed.”  
“We will repeat this exercise, Obi-Wan, but first I must punish you.”  
“Yes, Master.” Lust for his master had long since dominated his fear. Whatever punishment Qui-Gon would make him endure, it would be sweet as the waters of Cerea, and even more beautiful than the jungles of Ithor.  
“Stand up, Obi-Wan, and bend over my knee.” Qui-Gon sat himself at the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan, almost eagerly, lowered himself down across his master’s lap. At once the older Jedi’s stinging flurry began. It lasted long and was embroidered with moans and pleas alike.  
Obi-Wan panted, thinking his punishment was over when the spanking abated. He had never been more wrong. Without any warning he felt Qui-Gon spread his cheeks and shove his lightsabre into his rectum. The isolated power-cells massaged his sphincter until it bled.  
“Oh, Sith Spit!”  
“Language, Obi-Wan!” his master reprimanded and resumed the thrashing with his lightsaber still lodged in Obi-Wan’s ass. Obi-Wan felt his master’s erection press against his belly, but it was dry. Truly, Qui-Gon was a great Jedi.  
Finally the spanking came to an end, and soon enough the master was vehemently fucking his apprentice. Their intercourse went on for what seemed to be hours, and not once did Obi-Wan release his cum onto the mattress.  
“I am proud of you, Obi-Wan.” said Qui-Gon.  
“Thank you, Master.”  
“Your trial isn’t over yet, my young Padawan. You must now prove to me that you have absolute control.”  
Right on cue a code was beeped into the door’s panel, and in stepped a slender Selkath woman.  
“A Selkath?”  
“Yes, Obi-Wan. You completed your Trial of Skill on Manaan, it is only fitting.”  
“What am I to do?”  
“Fuck her, Obi-Wan, as I have fucked you.”  
Obi-Wan furrowed his brow. “How would that work? I’m not sure that—”  
“Trust in the Force, you will find an orifice.”  
The Selkath stepped forward and removed her gown to reveal her fishy body. The air in the room had become mustier the instant she entered.  
“Shalhe tlhoshi losh Shehasha lo.”  
“Shehasha.” Obi-Wan began. “Come here.”  
Obi-Wan meditated on her body, running his hands up and down her slimy skin (he mused that her experience would be less painful than his own, given her natural lubrication). She was stoic to his touch, a prostitute no doubt, and did not even whimper when Obi-Wan found what he was looking for and stuck his tongue inside of it. The taste was overwhelming – it was as if he was drinking from Manaan’s salty ocean itself. He would not gag, he had to learn control. He was a Jedi, and he would fuck this Selkath like a Knight of the Republic.


End file.
